Painting Flowers
by Paramore7
Summary: "Love, I know you'd die to get him back unharmed and whole. I only want one thing: give the title of High Warlock of Brooklyn to another. Step down, love, and you may have your little Shadowhunter back..." Inspired by "Painting Flowers" by All Time Low.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, instead of writing "Terrible Things," like I should be, I'm writing this. Honestly, it's not my fault. I heard Mayday Parade was coming to Iowa with All Time Low, and I want to go so badly! So, I looked up a couple ATL songs. See? It's not my fault ATL wrote a freaking perfect song for these two…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Painting Flowers" by All Time Low or anything from The Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

><p>"…<em>Strange maze, what is this place?<br>I hear voices over my shoulder,  
>Nothing's making sense at all…"<em>

_-"Painting Flowers," All Time Low._

* * *

><p>Alec Lightwood stood at the street light as he waited for a 'WALK' sign. The rain was coming down softly, and he jumped back as a taxi turned a corner sharply, splashing rainwater at him. He looked down at his faded sweater and baggy black jeans; not a drop of water had hit him. Sometimes, Shadowhunter reflexes came in handy, aside from fighting demons.<p>

He shook his head as he rushed across the street, city traffic be damned. He was already late. Magnus wouldn't care; the warlock understood that demon-hunting came first. But Alec couldn't help feeling bad. Lately, the couple hadn't seen each other very often, yet they lived in the same loft.

Alec reached the door of his building as the rain picked up. He fumbled to grip the slippery handle and jerked the door open; its rusty hinges creaked in protest. He pounded up the stairs, steps echoing in the empty building. When he reached his door, he thrust his hand into his pocket, searching for his key. Where was the damn thing, anyway? Then he remembered: he'd left it on the counter after Jace had called about some ravener demons on Broadway.

"Magnus," the dark-haired boy called as he knocked on the door softly. "Magnus? It's Alec. I forgot my key. Would you let me in?"

Alec waited for a moment, listening. Footsteps treaded softly from the other side of the door. Funny, usually, Magnus would just zap the door open. Alec shook his head as the door swung open.

"Sorry, I completely forgot to grab them after Jace called. Thanks for—" He broke off as his eyes widened, taking in the person before him.

Long legs. Long, dark hair. Short, tight black dress. Pale skin. Fangs.

Camille.

"Alexander," she purred, reaching out with her vampire speed and catching his collar, yanking him through the doorway.

Magnus Bane shook his head as he walked towards the door of the vampire's lair. What did those vampires think he was? Even he couldn't bring someone back from the dead. It was nearly impossible. He had one hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door and zap himself home, when a voice called from behind him.

"Bane! Wait!"

He turned to see a sandy-haired fledgling running toward him. His light curls were bouncing slightly as he slowed to a normal pace. "Wait!"

Magnus raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow as the vampire approached him. "Yes?"

The vampire looked up at the warlock, who was at least six inches taller than he. He swallowed nervously. "Um…Mr. Bane, we—we know Camille is back and, and we thought you might want to know that, since you guys dated and all, that we saw her over by your loft and stuff. Just so you know…"

Camille was near his loft? Interesting, but surely it was nothing. Magnus had made is intentions about Alec clear to her already. Camille had more class than to continue to pursue an already attached man. Magnus knew that much.

Magnus looked at the vampire curiously, but said nothing as he zapped himself home to his and Alec's shared loft.

He gasped as he took in his home. Chairs and tables were over-turned. Photographs lay on the floor in their broken picture frames. The couch cushions had been thrown to the floor and torn at the corners. Blood stains littered the hardwood flooring.

Someone had been here. Someone—where was Alec? He should have been home by now. "Alec?" The warlock's brow furrowed when no reply came. "Alexander?" He made his way into his bedroom. "Alexander, are you alright, darling?" The bedroom was completely intact. Not a pillow was over-turned; not a piece of dust to be seen.

A note sat on the bed.

**Magnus.**

**I trust you've seen the remnants of your Shadowhunter's fight. Pity, he was only that, a Shadowhunter. Had he been more, he may have been able to defeat me. Now, darling, I know you'd die to get him back, unharmed and whole. Fortunately for you, I only want one thing: for you to step down. Give the title of High Warlock of Brooklyn to another. Step down, love, and you may have your little Shadowhunter back, though why you would want him back remains to be seen.**

**Eternally yours,**

**Camille.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, so this wasn't supposed to happen, but I think I like where this is going. Sorry to anyone who wants an update on "Terrible Things," one should be up soon enough. :D<strong>

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright, I feel bad for not updating for so long, but I had some plot lines to figure out. (And I was too busy sleeping.)**

**Disclaimer: I was also too busy sleeping to get a job, make money, and buy The Mortal Instruments or All Time Low.**

* * *

><p>"<em>When I wake up,<em>

_The dream isn't done…"_

_-"Painting Flowers," All Time Low._

* * *

><p>The paper floated silently, aimlessly to the ground. The shell-shocked immortal stood motionless, watching it fall. Taking in what he had just read.<p>

Alec. He had been…taken. By Camille. But she would give him back. If only Magnus resigned from his position as High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Something just did not add up. Camille had nothing to gain from Magnus stepping down, save for a moral victory. Yet, the vampire always had ulterior motives. She was always out for blood.

Magnus shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He sighed, wringing his hands. What should he do? Obviously, he'd give up anything for Alec. He'd give his life without a second thought if need-be.

But he had no way of reaching Camille. No way of contacting her. No reassurance that Alec would return unscathed.

Or returned at all. What if—no. Magnus could not afford to let himself entertain those thoughts. Alec would be just fine.

But Magnus would have to hurry.

* * *

><p>Alec awoke with a pounding head and aching muscles. Tied to a wooden, stiff-backed chair. He didn't recognize his surroundings. High ceilings, stain-glass windows, and old pews—tossed aside and coated in a fine layer of dust—implied a church. An abandoned one.<p>

Yet it wasn't the home of Raphael and his coven of vampires. The bustling sounds of New York City could still be heard outside, yet Alec found no comfort in them.

The Shadowhunter jumped as a door opened and slammed shut behind him, it's hinges creaking in protest. "Alexander…" He felt Camille's breath on his neck as she spoke, a long nail reaching around to trail down his cheek and neck.

Alec had to suppress a shudder. "Camille." The Lightwood stared straight ahead, attempting to remain calm. As his hands shifted uneasily behind him, he felt the knots that held him in place.

"Now, now, Alexander." The vampire walked gracefully around to stand in front of Alec. "There's no need to be hostile."

The Shadowhunter laughed humorlessly, moving his hands slightly as to get a better angle to the knots. He began to untie them slowly. "Hostile? You kidnapped me." His callused hands moved skillfully behind him. Distantly, he thought that those knot-tying classes all Shadowhunter children were forced to take were actually useful. Almost there.

But he needed to buy himself more time.

Alec put on a confused face. "Why?"

Camille purred, "As sort of a bribe, my little Shadowhunter. You for Magnus's title."

His eyebrows knit together. "His title? What could you possibly gain from that?" He was nearly free.

Camille laughed wickedly. "That's for me to know, Alexander. However—"

In a flash, Alec leapt from his chair, knocking it—and the ropes that had previously held him—to the ground. He reached for his seraph blades as the door swung open.

Only to find them gone.

He whirled around, desperately searching for an exit. He heard a man's voice chanting a spell. Alec ran towards the door. Camille yelled.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Magnus sent the fire message as soon as he finished writing it;<p>

**Maryse.**

**Camille has kidnapped Alec. I will be over immediately following this message.**

**Magnus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, sorry about this not-so-great chapter. :D I forced this out because AimlessGirl is seeing <em>Chicago<em> and I miss her terribly. And I'm bored. Ugh.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


End file.
